gigglingoblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Phandalin
Phandalin Phandalin was a human village located northeast of Leilon, where the road that ran from the High Road to Triboar Trail faded into a trail.1 It was raided by orcs in 951 DR2 and subsequently abandoned. Sometime in the 1400s DR, settlers from Neverwinter and Waterdeep had resettled the ruins of Phandalin. Phandalin became a frontier settlement of farmers and prospectors looking for wealth in the Sword Mountains. Phandalin had no functioning government, however, the townsfolk annually elected a townsmaster. The townsmaster would serve as a judge and mediator, and also kept the records that need to be kept. Places of Interest * Stonehill Inn - A modest inn that was run by a short, friendly young human male named Toblen Stonehill. Toblen came from the east of the Triboar, seeking the opportunity in prospecting like many others. He soon found that he knew more about running an inn than mining, and so he established the inn. * Barthen's Provisions - The biggest trading post in Phandalin, that stayed open from sunup to sundown. It was run by a lean and balding human male of fifty years with a kindly manner named Elmar Barthen. * Edermath Orchard - A orchard field with a simple cottage of a silver-haired half-elf named Daren Edermath. Daren was a retired marshal in the lands of the Dragon Coast. When he retired, he returned to the Neverwinter region which was his orginal home. * Lionshield Coster - A weapons and armor supplier owned by the merchant company, Lionshields. The master of this post was a sharp-tongued human woman of thirty-five named Linene Graywind. * Phandalin Miner's Exchange - A trading post where miners have their finds weighed and paid out. The townsmaster's records were kept here in response of no local lord. The exchange was run by an ambitious and calculating human woman named Halia Thornton. As a part of the Zhentarim, Halia attempted to slowly take control of Phandalin since the town had no official lord. * Alderleaf Farm - A simple farm that was run by a wise female halfling of forty-five named Qelline Alderleaf. She was long time friends with the druid, Reidoth. * Shrine of Luck - A small shrine made of stone from the ruins and is Phandalin's only temple, dedicated to Tymora. It was in the care of a zealous young elf and member of the Harpers, Sister Garaele. * The Gigglin' Goblin - Tavern owned by the adventurers and run by Droop and Slurvey. * Townmaster's Hall - A small building that worked as the town's council building. It also housed a small, but serviceable jail in the cellar. It was run by the townsmaster, Harbin Wester. * Tresendar Manor - More of a castle than a manor, it was an ancient building that was abandoned after the orc raids in 951 DR. The cellars was turned into the hideout of the Redbrands. The cellars were once served as a safe haven when the estate was attacked. It also served as a resting place for the deceased members of the Tresendar Family. * Nordin's Flask - After being rescued by the adventurers, Nordin decided to start his own business instead of returning to wave echo cave. Although he is not a skilled alchemist, Nordin uses the water from the cave to create unique and unpredictable potions.